dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
The Floating Gods
The Floating Gods, known as An Immortal Wizard in the manga, is a Phantom Book used by Hugh to furtively break into the castle where Charlotte was being held. It's present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background It’s an old Chinese book containing an ancient Oriental technique. The Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. Powers Originally, it’s not described how the Phantom Book works. It’s only said that, based on the Horse Stance (馬步 mǎbù) in Asian martial arts, The Floating Gods provides a safe travel, granting the ability to walk unnoticed by demons and other hostile beings. As seen in the series, while holding the Phantom Book, the user and at least one partner can use its power to break into a heavily secured facility without being discovered. In the manga adaptation, however, it’s revealed that the book makes people float. Hugh and Dalian, for instance, are seen walking high in the sky. Shiny dots appear under them, as if serving as a suspended floor.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Plot Hugh and Dalian decide to investigate Charlotte’s situation after listening to Eric and learning she’s the reader of the Book of Wisdom. The young woman is writing in his room, inside a tower of a heavily secured castle, when she notices the presence of an unusual couple. Charlotte was waiting for them. Hugh has a book on his right hand. She describes the powers of The Floating Gods, showing the incredible intellect she obtained after reading the Book of Wisdom. Hugh mentions the strict security around her. It made him skip a beat while using the powers of the Phantom Book to walk next to the armed soldiers. In the manga, The Floating Gods was summoned to make Hugh and Dalian get to the top of the tower, where Charlotte was waiting for them. Later, when the place is partially destroyed by the Loge’s giant controlled by the Professor, Hugh uses the powers of the Phantom Book again to reach Rasiel. He keeps his revolver pointed at her until he’s attacked by the Professor. They fight on the shoulder of the giant. The Professor eventually cuts Hugh with a blade hidden inside his cane. Hugh hits the top of the tower. For Dalian’s relief, he had put The Floating Gods inside a pocket of his coat. The Phantom Book was damaged, saving Hugh from a worse injury. It’s unknown if the book was discarded or sealed back inside the Labyrinth Library. Floating (1).jpg|Hugh and Dalian reach the top of a tower to meet Charlotte. Floating (2).jpg|Hugh uses The Floating Gods to approach Rasiel. Professor attacks Hugh.jpg|Hugh is protected by The Floating Gods. Trivia *The power of The Floating Gods may be a reference to the Yubu or Yu’s step, an ancient walking or dancing technique that involves dragging one foot after another to imitate Yu the Great, a Chinese mythological ruler who became lame on one side of his body from building systems to control the floods plaguing the lands of Emperor Yao.Yubu. (2016, December 18). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:14, March 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yubu&oldid=755558073 *Ninjutsu is the strategy and tactics practiced by the shinobi, including Intonjutsu and Shinobi-iri, skills that cover techniques of concealment and stealth walkingNinjutsu. (2017, March 3). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:14, March 9, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ninjutsu&oldid=768413213, similar to the powers granted by The Floating Gods. References Category:Phantom Books